icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 Edmonton Oilers season
The 2006–07 Edmonton Oilers season began on October 5, 2006. It was the Oilers' 34th season, 27th in the NHL. After making it to the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals, the club had a disappointing season, finishing out of the playoffs. Prior to the season the club experience the stunning loss of star defenceman Chris Pronger. After helping the Oilers to the Stanley Cup final in the 2005–06 season, Pronger requested a trade due to personal reasons. In early July, Pronger was sent to the Anaheim Ducks for Joffrey Lupul, Ladislav Smid and various draft picks.Edmonton deals Pronger to Anaheim, tsn.ca, July 3, 2006, accessed March 11, 2007. Not only did Pronger leave, but another major acquisition from the previous season, Michael Peca, was signed by the Toronto Maple Leafs as a free agent. Despite the losses in personnel, the Oilers had a very strong start to the season, briefly propelling them to the top of the Northwest Division standings. The Oilers would slowly fall back of the pack however, finding themselves well out of a playoff spot by the trade deadline. At the deadline, the Oilers again stunned the NHL by trading their leading scorer, and pending Unrestricted Free Agent, Ryan Smyth to the New York Islanders for two prospects and a first round draft pick.Oilers trade forward Smyth to Islanders, tsn.ca, February 28, 2007, accessed March 11, 2007 Reports later indicated that Smyth and the Oilers were only $100,000 apart in contract negotiations when the Oilers chose to make the trade.Ryan Smyth: $100,000 Difference Led to Deal to Isles, yahoo.com, March 2, 2007, accessed March 11, 2007. On the same night as the Smyth trade, the Oilers retired former captain Mark Messier's #11 sweater. The celebration of Messier also included having a street named after him in Edmonton. Oilers General Manager, and Messier's former teammate, Kevin Lowe was noticeably absent from the retirement ceremony. Messier won five Stanley Cups with the Oilers during his time in Edmonton.Messier has No. 11 sweater retired by Oilers, ctv.ca, February 27, 2007, accessed March 11, 2007. The Oilers set new marks in this season for both success and failure. Edmonton recorded its 1000th regular season win in the NHL on January 2, 2007,Ciampa, Marc, Oilers beat Panthers to reach franchise's 1,000th victory, CBSSportsline.com, January 3, 2007, accessed June 2, 2007. while late in the season, the Oilers lost 12 consecutive games, a mark that surpassed Edmonton's record of 11, however the NHL does not now consider an overtime loss a true loss, thus does not officially break the franchise record for losses.Oilers snap 12-game winless streak, globesports.com, accessed March 28, 2007Jones, Terry, The losing streak ends at nine!, edmontonsun.com, March 19, 2007, accessed March 28, 2007. In May 2007, Daryl Katz offered $145 million towards the purchase of the team. Sources close to the Edmonton Journal state that, as part of the deal, the team will remain in Edmonton.Katz bids to buy Oilers No negotiations took place as the owners immediately responded that the Oilers were not for sale.SportingNews.com - Your expert source for NHL Hockey stats, scores, standings, blogs and fantasy news from NHL Hockey columnists Regular season Season standings Game log October Record for month 7–4–0 (Home 6–0–0 Away 1–4–0) November Record for month 6–5–2 (Home 4–3–1 Away 2–2–1) December Record for month 5–9–0 (Home 2–4–0 Away 3–5–0) January Record for month 7–4–2 (Home 4–3–1 Away 3–1–1) February Record for month 5–4–2 (Home 2–1–0 Away 3–3–2) March Record: 1–12–1; Home: 1–7–1; Road: 0–5–0 April Record: 1–3–0; Home: 0–0–0; Road: 1–3–0 Playoffs The Oilers were eliminated from playoff contention for the third time in their last five seasons. With the Carolina Hurricanes also failing to qualify for the post-season, it marked the first time in NHL history that the previous season's finalists both failed to qualify for the playoffs.Staples, David, Cup finals one year, miss playoffs the next, Edmonton Journal, April 6, 2007 Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Edmonton. Stats reflect time with the Oilers only. ‡Denotes player traded mid-season Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records Records *'2:01': New Oilers record for fastest hat trick by Ryan Smyth on October 12, 2006. Milestones Transactions Trades * Later traded to the Phoenix Coyotes ** Later traded to the New York Islanders Free agents acquired Free agents lost From waivers Players re-signed Draft picks Edmonton's picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver. The Oilers did not draft a player until the 45th pick. References *'Game log:' Edmonton Oilers game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com *'Player Stats:' Edmonton Oilers 2006–07 Reg. Season Stats on espn.com *'Draft Picks:' 2006 NHL Entry Draft Goaltenders: • Defensemen • • • • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 2006–07 Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey